Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing fitting which is regularly used in connection with washbasins, sinks, showers or bathtubs. Plumbing fittings of this type are used, in particular, to provide a mixed water having a desired mixed water temperature according to the requirements.
Description of the Background Art
Plumbing fittings are known from the prior art, in which drinking water is guided through a brass insert in a fitting housing and consequently comes into contact with brass. Brass inserts of this type are regularly built into a fitting housing made of a high-pressure zinc die casting and must therefore be nickel-plated or chromium-plated for the purpose of providing galvanic isolation. However, nickel platings in particular are problematic in some countries because they may result in impermissible nickel contamination of the drinking water. In plumbing fittings of this type, moreover, feed hoses and a mixed water outlet are screwed and glued into the brass housing as a soldered assembly. When replacing a feed hose, the plumbing fitting must therefore be laboriously disassembled.